Applications for display devices using nano-scale light emitting materials known as semiconductor nano-particles or quantum dots are attracting attention. A quantum dot is a material having a particle diameter of a few nanometers and is comprised from a group of compound such as II-VI group compound, III-V group compound, and IV-VI group compound. These nanoparticles emit light when irradiated with an external energy beam (ultraviolet light or blue light etc.) or by applying and electrical field. Conventionally, although an electroluminescence material is known as a light emitting material, a quantum dot can adjust a light emitting wavelength by changing the size of a particle, and includes the advantages of high light emitting efficiency and no concentration quenching which could not be obtained in conventional materials.
As a result, a display device using a quantum dot as a new light emitting device instead of an organic electroluminescence material has been proposed. For example, a light emitting device including a polycrystalline inorganic light emitting layer including a translucent first electrode, a second electrode facing the first electrode and a quantum dot within an inorganic semiconductor matrix above a transparent substrate is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2010-520603. In addition, a manufacturing method of a quantum dot organic electric field light emitting device including forming a first electrode layer above a substrate, forming a quantum dot template film including a plurality of nano size through holes from a block copolymer film which can be phase separated above the first electrode layer, and forming a quantum dot including an organic light emitting layer within a through hole of a quantum dot template film is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2012-146689.